the truth of 1987 - one shot
by melody-monster
Summary: people say that foxy was the true cause of the bite of 1987, but what happens when we look deeper into the story, and not just what the phone guy tells us, when we take up the night job at freddy fazbear's pizza. rated T for gore


**ok i got bored during class and was playing the game at home when i remember the phone guy mention a bite in the year of 1987, so, i thought i would right a story on what i believe is the real bite of 1987. enjoy!**

A large party was being held at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, they had to call in some extra staff, 4 to walk around with the animatronics and others to help in the kitchen or apply first aid. Pirate's cove was the busiest as the child wanted a pirate themed birthday party so pirate's cove got the most attention on this day. Foxy was singing a birthday song a little badly due to his pirate accent, Chica was cooking in the kitchen, bonnie was playing hide 'n seek with a few kids and Freddy was helping out foxy by placing toys around the pizzeria as foxy distracted the kids, Freddy was wearing a pirate hat and eye patch, had one of his feet taken off and replaced with a wooden peg, which kept getting stuck in Foxy's boat causing the children to laugh. Once Foxy had stopped singing he leaned against Freddy, who stood next to him and said,

"who here be ready for treasure hunti'?"

"We are, we are!" yelled the children

"Ok then me hearty crew! Half of ye go with skipper Freddy the other half come with me"

As Foxy told the children what to do he climbed off the stage after once again, pulling Freddy's peg leg out of the stage flooring. The kids separated into two teams, half went with Foxy the other half went with Freddy, the group of kids that went with Foxy had an advantage as he would give away clues leading to were the treasures were hidden. As Freddy hobbled about looking for treasure with his group of kids because he legitimately forgot where he hid everything as there was so much to hide. During this time foxy was beginning to slow down and the kids began to get worried, one left to go tell a member of staff, foxy suddenly started stalling and when a member of staff walked over to foxy his jaw was becoming loose, as the mechanic power foxy off he took him back stage to start repairing his endoskeleton. Suddenly, the power goes out Bonnie started glitching and so was Freddy, Chica had gone into power saving mode and got all the children together to keep them calm. One of the kitchen staff came out to yell at the boss but came face to face with Freddy whose eyes became black with nothing but the white glowing pupils visible.

Suddenly Freddy grabbed the woman; his jaw groaned and creaked as he began to open it as wide as possible, with a sickening crunch he bit down, even if his teeth were smooth and rounded, the strength of the animatronics' jaw forced the teeth to bite through the skin and bone of the woman's face and pulling his head away, the woman simply fell limply into Freddy's arms, her frontal lobe missing. While the power was out Freddy dragged the body into pirate cove and into the repaired Foxy's arms, due to his head being slumped forward he got her blood on his hand, hook, chest and mouth. As Freddy went back stage he changed his hands and head to none blood stained ones and went back over to his group of children, Chica helped calm down the children she was watching an luckily the power came back on and the group of children screamed in fear at seeing the dead woman in Foxy's arms and the blood over most of his body.

Standing up in shock Foxy looked around in a panic; his eye patch remained down to keep the pirate look going, he stepped off of his boat shaped stage to get someone to help the woman but every parent and child ran out of the pizzeria screaming and crying as they left. The woman was later rushed to the hospital to get emergency treatment to help her survive the bite to her head, the boss came out of his office fuming, he turned off every animatronics day time free roaming but left there night time free roaming on, closing the curtain around pirate cove and placed a "sorry out of order" sign in front of the curtain, foxy was placed sitting down on his treasure chest which was full of its treasures. Pirate cover was closed for good and poor Foxy the pirate fox took the blame for something he never did.

Would anyone ever re-open the case of "the bite of '87" and find out the truth of the incident, the woman died a couple days later in the hospital from losing her frontal lobe and some major blood vessels, one day a man, particularly a night guard, having to spend 7 nights at the pizzeria closely examined foxy, his jaw wasn't the right shape to cause the bite of '87, so why did foxy get the blame? We shall never know.


End file.
